Wingless
by Ponder
Summary: This is AU and YAOI. Inspired by Sukunami's fic 'Wingless'It is about Ran and his curse in the land ruled by Ken and his father. Both are traped in their own ways. Only to find freedom in each other. Will Ken be able to love Ran for who he is?
1. Legend Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nope, not at all. Wish I did though. *slucks about the fact she doesn't own them* Notes: THIS WILL BE YAOI. The pairing is Ken/Ran but none in this first chapter. Sorry yaoi fans it will be soon. This is AU. *slaps a big AU sticker on it* Enjoy! ^_^!  
  
A boy, no older then three, ran to try to his mother. "Mommy, Mommy!!" His father was cleaved in two right be for his eyes on his third birthday. That was only three months ago. Now the same people were destroying his family, home, and village.  
  
His mother knew her cruse when her son was born. She knew he would be their hero. He would be persecuted and called a one of them. He would be beat and blamed. His life would be a hard one and she would not be there to guide it. "Go Ran!! Run!!"  
  
He would not listen. He wanted the one thing that brought him comfort. He couldn't lose her. Who would be there to sooth his fears after a nightmare? Who would teach him to cook? Who would feed him? His father was already gone. He had no one left. "Mommy!!" His little hand grasped onto her armored leg.  
  
Her husband came from a line of great warriors, same as her. Her husband and she knew this day would come. They prepared for it for the last three years. "Ran, please listen to Mommy. You have to hide. Remember where we hid when Daddy. . .do you remember?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, you're not gonna make me go dere all alone?" His eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Little one, you have to. . ."  
  
A solider burst into the room. He was bloody from all the fighting. Ran clung tighter onto his mother. "Captain! They have breached the outer wall and some are already in the inner city." Ran wondered what that meant.  
  
"Understand this you have hold them off as long as you can. Remember, Corporal, they cannot find my son." She ordered as she lifted up her precious bundle.  
  
"Understood. God speed." He left to join the losing army.  
  
"Hold this, Dear. Thank you. Now don't drop it. Remember hold onto Mommy as tight as you can."  
  
He rolled is eyes. He had been flying with his parents since he couldn't remember when. He was always in their arms when they did drills. Ran just glared at his mother. "I know, I know. Dis isn't de first time I've done dis."  
  
"Ok. Here were go." She flew as fast as she could and hoped none of the Shadow Army would follow. Luck was never her friend.  
  
"Who are dose people?" They wore armor like his Mommy but it was black with spikes. Their eyes!! They were blood red. "Dey're scaring me."  
  
She knew who they were. They were the Shadow's best flyers. "Ran, listen to me."  
  
"You not gonna put me down?" He clasped onto her like she was the last person on the planet. He didn't want to go hide in the forest down below. It was scary and he knew this time his parents wouldn't be there to lead him out.  
  
"Honey, you have to let go. Remember the move you and Daddy practiced?" She dodged another arrow. "Listen to me Ran. You have to let go when I tell you. When you hit the trees, go under the tops and fly as fast as you can."  
  
"Daddy told me to newer open my wings unless it is an emerthency." He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to obey is father's last wish but his mother was telling him to go against it. He was very confused for a three year old.  
  
"Listen!! We don't have a lot of time. You have to let go now. Remember I love you." She did the hardest thing a mother could do. Let go of her son and hoped fate would be kind. "Promise me you will never show your wings."  
  
"I promise. I promise, Mommy." He fell like a brick until he was under the treetops. He flew as fast as he could to try and keep up with his mother. Then, he noticed red eyes were on him. "Mommy save me!!!" He cried and tried to out fly him. "Mommy!! MOMMY!!" He ran into something. "Let me go. Noo, I don't wanna die!!" He cried.  
  
"Shh. . .I'm here." His mother grasped him. "You were going to kill my son. Weren't you? Not today, bubby!"  
  
"Mommy." He said in awe. His mother glowed blue before unleashing her energy blast. It hit the Shadow warrior and wiped a five-mile clearing around them.  
  
"Everything is ok. Everything is going to be ok." She set him down. "Now let me take a look at you. You seem ok. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm scared." He was quivering. He just wanted to go home. He didn't like the forest. He just wanted to go home.  
  
*snap*  
  
Oooo.cliffhanger..*laughs evilly* *gets hit in the head by a flying object* *glares at little Ran* Ok, ok I know this was really short. The next chapter will be longer promise!! *ducks things being thrown at by fans* Ok PEOPLE, I will write a longer chapter for next time and will try not to make anymore typos (key word: try). If you couldn't understand Ran.oh well I tried to make it sound like a two almost three year old. (if you have one in your house or know of what I'm speaking you know the pain of trying to understand them) I'll stop blabbing now. Until next time. ^_^! Keep reading Ken/Ran/Ken yaoi! 


	2. A childs Sorrow and Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them. So please don't sue me. I do own Ran's mother, Razeen, Zong, and the commander. Other then that nope don't own nothin'. Notes: AU!!! *paints big huge yellow letters on the fic* Jin this is for you. This WILL be YAOI. Just not yet. The story was inspired by Sukunami's Wingless (if you're also an FF8 fan and love SxS parings go read her fics). Also some of the characters are OOC. Ken will not be in the fic until at least another chapter. Sorry Ken fans ^_^'.  
"Show yourselves." She stood in front of her son. No one was going to take her pride and joy away form her. The first thing she saw was a foot. She couldn't quite make out the color of it. She relaxed her stance when she saw they were on the same side.  
  
One of them waved his arm to signal to the others. "Sir, we found them. Over here!!"  
  
Ran was scared but didn't show it. He hid behind his mother's leg because she told him to. He didn't want do disobey her. He had no clue who those people were but his mother knew them. "Who are dey?"  
  
"It's ok. They are our soldiers. Everything is going to be fine." She knew he was frightened but she also knew he was very prideful. She picked him up because it was the only way to clam his fears without voicing anything.  
  
"Captain, we thought we lost you too." Her commanding officer said. She shifted Ran onto her other hip. "There is no need for you to salute me. Not when you have your son in your arms." He would have chuckled but he could only stare at her son. "He looks a lot like Keun, Captain Fujimiya."  
  
She smiled and gave a quick squeeze to Ran. "Thank you, Sir. Do you remember him? He visited us a long time ago." She was referring to Ran's second birthday party. Keun and she had invited all of their close military friends.  
  
Ran shook his head. "Are we safe?" He nibbled on his bottom lip. He was still insecure with all of the people around him. He never really liked big crowds. There was a big group of people all around them.  
  
She knew Ran was very uncomfortable with the situation. It couldn't be helped. "It's ok. There is noting to be afraid of. They're going to take us to the capital. We will be safe." Fate was never her friend either.  
  
All of a sudden a black hand moved. One solider caught the movement in his peripheral vision. But he was too slow in his actions to stop the blast from hitting its target. "@#$%@##@ he's still alive!!" one of the soldiers yelled.  
  
"Mommy!!" Ran cried.  
  
The soldiers scattered. When the dust settled there was only one body down. Only one boy cried for his mother, who would ever close her eyes again. The soldier closest to them checked her plus. He bowed his head and shook it. "She's dead, sir." He closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Then he picked up Ran and tried to console him.  
  
The commander hung his head. "@!#%#@$# right before the little one too." There was nothing he could do but watch over Ran.  
  
"Noo!! She can't be dead!!! She can't be dead!!!" He cried and tried to wriggle free of the man's grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid." The commander whispered as he turned away from the site. He walked with the  
  
"Noo. Mommy!! Mommy please wake up!!! Wake up!!!" He cried.  
  
"But Sir, he's only a child shouldn't he. . ." One of the soldiers tired to speak up but was silenced.  
  
"I know. Poor kid he cried himself to sleep. And to think his father died just a few months ago." The commander knew he couldn't look after while on the road. But an idea came to his mind. "Razeen!!"  
  
"Sir." He saluted.  
  
"I'm putting you in charge of the boy." He said while handing Ran to him.  
  
"Me, Sir??" Razeen said with surprise. "But. . ."  
  
"You're the best with children. There will be no more discussion about this." He let Razeen speechless. Razeen just stood there holding Ran like his was a doll. He just waited until he had further orders.  
  
"All right men listen up!!! We will meet up with the rest of the unit here. Then from Tashkent(1) we head to Tabilisi(2)." All the men just nodded their heads and went to set up camp.  
  
"Zong, a little help here." Razeen requested. He was trying to get their stuff off of their horses while holding Ran in his arms.  
  
"Why don't ya just put the brat down? That way I don't need to help you." Zong replied. He just wanted to take a nap under the nice looking tree.  
  
His brother just glared. "Why don't you stop being lazy and get the stuff down? The longer we argue the less time we have to do what we want." He was right. Razeen was always right. He stepped out of the way so Zong could get to the stuff.  
  
"So. . . what's the kid's name?" He asked while he took down their tent. He gave Razeen a look like 'do I have to set it up'. Razeen just nodded.  
  
"His name is Ran." He said while picked up a sleeping bag. He opened it up and set Ran down on top of it. "There. . now, I can help you." He took off the rest of the stuff while Zong set up the tent.  
  
"Orchid? Interesting, I guess the kid kinda looks like a flower." Zong was looking for trouble. He never liked kids and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"Shut up!! You're going to wake him. And, I don't think he looks 'kinda' like a flower. If you looked at his eyes, it is soooo obvious why they named him orchid." Razeen trying to sound smarter then he actually was. He started the fire to make their dinner.  
  
"All right then, tell me the answer great all knowing one." Zong faked bowed to his brother as he finished setting up the tent. He started to set up his sleeping bag when his brother started to make dinner. He took the spoon away from Razeen because he knew Razeen couldn't make soup for beans. "As you were saying."  
  
"Oh yeah! His eyes are violet and his hair is crimson rose. Both of those colors are flowers." He said while putting his brother's sleeping bag into place. He carefully set Ran on top of Zong's sleeping bag. So he could move his next to his brother's. Then he placed Ran back on top of his.  
  
"I say their red and purple. Those aren't flowers." Five minutes later he noticed his brother didn't pay attention to his last snide remark. "What are you doing?"  
  
Razeen rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making sure his comfortable." He finished picking at Ran. Then he took his soup bowl from Zong and nodded his thanks.  
  
"Looks like your just giving up your bed from here." Zong sighed and took a bit for the soup. He couldn't understand why his brother was taking care of the brat. Sure it was orders but still.  
  
"What do you have against him!?!? He's only a three year old boy!!!" Razeen was foaming at his mouth. To say he was smoking at the ears would have been an under statement. He glared at his brother. Sometime he couldn't believe he was related to him.  
  
Zong was taken back by his brother's rage. "Why is he so important?!?!" He fumed right back.  
  
"You know he's. . ."  
  
"Daddy? Is dat you? Why are ya fightin' with Uncle?" Ran rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He realized the people in front of him weren't his family but scary men. "Are ya goin' ta eat me?" He wouldn't be afraid. He was going to be strong just like his parents but why couldn't he stop shaking.  
  
"We won't eat you." Razeen said. "Here would you like some soup?" He handed Ran a bowl. Then backed off with his hands in the air.  
  
"Don't listen to him. Of course we'll eat you." Zong said into his bowl. He polished off his food then went to clean it off.  
  
Ran eeped and dropped his bowl. "I sorry. I sorry. Please don't 'urt me like Mommy. I'll clean up de mess. I promise. Me be good boy." He got out of the sleeping back and tried to clean up the mess he made. He didn't stop until Zong picked him up by his shirt.  
  
Ran comparing him to a Shadow angered Zong. He grabbed the boy by his collar and picked him up. "How dare you compare me to one of those !@$%$#^#$!!" His eyes were glowing with rage. His fist started to glow, he would have punched Ran if not for Razeen.  
  
"Zong, Zong, ZONG!! Put him down. Can't you see you're scaring him!!" Razeen said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Next he took Ran into his arms and rocked him back and fourth.  
  
"Huh? What?" He looked down to see a pitiful bundle in Razeen's arms. Ran was shaking so bad from fear that it looked like he was going to pass out. "Oh man, I didn't mean it. I. . ." He put his hands in his head and sat down upon a rock.  
  
Razeen sighed and just shook his head. "Save it brother. We have bigger problems to worry about. That includes how you will apologize to Ran. Shh. . . everything is ok now. You have nothing to be afraid of." He kept walking back and fourth. Rocking Ran every so often.  
  
"No!! Nothing is ok. Mommy said everything would be ok and she's. . .SHE'S DEAD!!" Ran sobbed into Razeen's shirt. "Now, he's mad at me!!!" He just continued to wail.  
  
"You mean he's the kid of the late Captain?" Zong asked. His brother only nodded his head. Zong's eyes were wide with shock. He bowed his head in shame.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT!?!?!" A very pissed commander stood in front of their tent. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now.  
  
"Nothing, Sir. The boy just was scared when he woke up." Razeen quickly said. He could lie and make a rock believe it. Zong just kept his mouth shut. He usually massed things up when he talked.  
  
"Well, keep the noise down. You have a long way to travel with the monster tomorrow. Is that understood?" The commander took one more, quick sweep over the boys. He knew something fishy was going one but he would let it slide for tonight.  
  
"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.  
  
When he was gone Ran lifted his head off of Razeen shoulder. "Is he gone?" For some reason that man made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Who? You mean the commander?" Razeen was confused. He wasn't sure if Ran meant his brother or the commander.  
  
"Not him. De uter one." Ran said as he looked around. He wanted the other man out of the tent. If he wouldn't leave then he would himself.  
  
"No of course not. He's still here. He'll be here. . ."  
  
"Zong enough. Yes, he is. You know we need sleep. If you despise the child so much why did you take the assignment?" Razeen asked. He got a bunch of mumbles for his answer. He smirked. "That's what I thought. Ran, go to bed." He tucked Ran into his sleeping bag. Then settled in for the night.  
  
"I can't. . ." He was afraid in the unknown environment. He chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
"Go to bed." That was the last thing said.  
  
In the morning everyone woke up early. Razeen noticed Ran wasn't in the tent. Zong was already packing up their things. "About time you work up sleepy head." He handed Razeen his breakfast.  
  
"Where's Ran?" Razeen asked while taking a bite of food. He sat on one of the rocks that were by the tent.  
  
"I don't know. Wasn't in the tent when I woke up." Zong answered nonchalantly. He continued to pack their things up. He started to put things on their horses when he heard his brother let go a colorful string of curses.  
  
"@#%$&$^#$%$!!!! What?!?!" Razeen fell off of where he was sitting. He dropped his food and just stared at his brother's back.  
  
"You heard me. The Shadow wasn't here." Zong was still backing the horses. He didn't even stop when his brother cursed him and his existence.  
  
"First thing Zong, he's not a Shadow. He may be a half-breed but he isn't fully Shadow. Don't you think we would have sensed it by now? Second, we were put in charge of the boy. If anything happens to him. . .you know the consequence." Razeen stated. He was worried. He knew Ran was probably fine but still how could two trained soldiers lose a three year old?  
  
Zong realized how much trouble he was in. He paled. "Then what are we doing talking. Why aren't we going out to find the @#%^%@ kid?!?! I'll look this way. You look that way." He headed off and in the direction. Calling out Ran's name every so often but Razeen stopped him before he could do anything major.  
  
"First thing's first. You will not swear in front of the child like that. Understood?" Zong nodded after he rolled his eyes. "Now, we go look for Ran." He stepped out of Zong's way and proceeded in the other direction.  
  
Their commanding officer walked in with Ran in his arms. "I wouldn't trust you with my two year old dog." He just shook his head. He couldn't believe they lost track of a child. He thought the task would be easy. Boy, was he wrong, dead wrong.  
  
"Sir!" Both of them stand to attention and salute. They felt really stupid.  
  
"As you were. You need to hurry up packing. Everyone else is already done. We are just waiting for you ladies." The commander couldn't believe they were his best soldiers. On days like today the wondered why he even bothered to dub them the best.  
  
Zong went back to packing while his brother took care of Ran. "Sorry, Sir. We were slowed down by the child." He tired to cover up his failure. Of course as always he just made things worse for himself.  
  
The commander just shook his head. "Zong, Zong, what am I going to do with you? You can't even call the 'child' by his real name. Why did I put you to work with you brother again? Oh, yeah! For you to learn responsibility and how you're not the only one suffering because of the Shadows. Now take CARE of him!!" He glared for one last time before leaving the tent.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" They saluted and their commanding officer left.  
  
"You know how to get us into trouble, don't you?" Razeen asked. He walked over to his brother with Ran still in his arms.  
  
"Me?!?! You're the one who is good with children. No one else has the tolerance to take care of the trouble maker." Zong spit back. He finished packing his horse and moved on with Razeen's.  
  
"Why. . ." He was about to fight back when Ran wiggled. Razeen set Ran down. He was about to got back to fighting when. . .  
  
"No more fighting please!!!" Ran yelled. "I'm tired of it."  
  
"You stay out of it. You have not business here anyway. If you were the Captain's son I would have killed you a long time ago." Zong said and packed up his sleeping back.  
  
"You really mean it?" Ran whispered. Then left with the bag his mother gave him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Razeen asked.  
  
"Outside." Ran didn't even look up or stop. He just wanted to go home. He hoped this was a bad dream and Mommy would wake him up. He knew Daddy was dead. He had Daddy's necklace and Daddy never gave anyone his necklace.  
  
"Ok. Just don't go far." Razeen said. "Now look at what you done. You upset him." He hissed. He was ready to punch is brother.  
  
"It was his own fault." Zong spit back. He was finishing up the last bit of packing.  
  
"You could at least give him some respect. He saw his mother die in front of him." Razeen stated.  
  
"Yeah. . .well. . .no one gave us any slack when out parents died. Why should we give him some?" Zong argued while finishing packing up his stuff.  
  
"We were fifteen and he is three." Razeen said while going over his checklist.  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"TIME TO HEAD OUT!!!"  
1. Tashkent is the capital of Uzbekistan. I was too lazy to make up my own names. 2. Tabilisi is the capital of Georgia. Yeah, I know. I was really lazy.  
  
Ok so how was it? Good, bad, ugly? Sorry I couldn't help the Clint Eastwood movie reference. *gets hit in the head with the book of RanKen yaoi* Ow!! The chapter was a lot longer then the last one. So I don't know why you people are throwing books at me!? Little Ken: It's because I'm not in the fic yet. Little Ran: And I don't even get a hug from my KenKen. *sighs* It's coming people just be patient. 


	3. Journey Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own them. So please don't sue me. I do own Ran's mother, Razeen, Zong, and the commander. Other then that nope don't own nothin'. Notes: *stamps big red letters on the fic* AU!!! THIS WILL BE YAOI. . . just not yet. The story was inspired by Sukunami's Wingless (if you're also an FF8 fan and love SxS parings go read her fics and go to her site). Also some of the characters are OOC. Notes to Ken fans: He will not be in this chapter. I tried. Really I did!? *ducks malicious thrown items at her head* I think he will be in the next chapter if the stupid plot goes the way I plan it and if my fingers don't decide to add anything else. *lol* x_x  
  
"!#$&#%" They both said at once.  
  
"We should shut up and concentrate at getting the tent down in .0003 seconds." Zong said as he shoved his things into his bag. "Have you seen my sweater?" He started to throw thing left and right. Razeen didn't notice until one article of clothing landed on his head.  
  
"You know we're trying to pack not UNPACK!!" He threw the piece of clothing back at his brother. Then went back to 'packing' his things. "And he's your precious sweater." He rolled it up into a ball and launched it at Zong's head. Before Zong could counter attack. . .  
  
"Are you almost done?" Ran asked. He stood at the tent's opening glaring at them. "Most of them are already gone." He points to the crowd of disappearing soldiers. "I don't wanna be de last ones."  
  
Zong rolled his eyes. "We know. Ok done." He said while holing up the stuff bag. He walked out to his horse to put his bag away. "Whom does he ride with?" He didn't want to have the brat on his horse because he wasn't in the mood to listen to him complaining. "Well. . ." He said impatiently while tapping his foot.  
  
"You of course." Razeen smiled over his shoulder and went back to packing the tent on his horse. "You horse isn't the one carrying all of the supplies." He picked up the last item and looked around one last time just to make sure.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to ride with the squirt." Zong said as he folded his arms. "There is not way at all. . .nope. . .naaa." He kept going on and on and on. Razeen just glared back at him.  
  
Ran was getting tired of their squabbling. "I'll walk." He said downhearted. He used to ride all the time with Mommy and Daddy. He didn't understand why they were making a big deal with it. Oh yeah, he forgot. He looked like a freak.  
  
"Oh, Ran you don't have to. . ." Razeen started. Ran was walking away before he could say he was sorry for his brother's words. "Now look at what you did!" He hissed. Some days he just really wanted to smack his brother and today was one of those days.  
  
"We have to go. They are going." Ran said over his shoulder and left to join the rest. He wished he wasn't alone. He just wanted to be happy with his parents. They were the only ones who really loved him. Everyone else feared, hated, or beat him up.  
  
"Now, we are going to get into trouble because of you." Razeen accused. He hated how his brother was an ignorant, pig-headed, hotheaded, stupid, idiotic imbecile. But what could he do? Zong was family no matter how much Razeen wanted to deny the fact. It was hard since they were twins.  
  
"What are you doing Ran?" the commanding officer inquired. He was going to check on the twins when he saw Ran walking with his head down. "Did they forget you?" He saw Ran shake his head. He sighed. He just hoped his two best officers would get their acts together.  
  
"I'm walkin'." Ran replied and kept his head down. He was taught never look another person in the eyes no matter what. It was really hard for him to keep his head down. He wanted to see the commander. Maybe this one time he could break the rules.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking. Where are Razeen and Zong?" the commander questioned as he looked down into Ran's eyes. He really didn't know what to do with those two. He gave them a simple task. . .ok not that simple. But simple enough. All they had to do was look after Ran. How hard was that? Then again it was Zong and Razeen.  
  
"Who dey?" Ran asked. He was confused. If that guy meant those stupid people back there then. . .what were they supposed to do with him? Take him with on their horses? Where those men his baby-sisters? Because if they were. . . they were doing a horrible job.  
  
"The soldiers who were taking care of you." the commander explained.  
  
"Back there." Ran pointed to the two people arguing.  
  
"Did they make you walk?" he asked. If they did he was going to have a little talk with them. He couldn't believe Razeen would let a child wake. Zong he could believe but Razeen? What the heck happened?  
  
Ran shook his head. "I chose. Dey don't like me. Dey had problems. I fixed dem." Should he have said he was getting tired of their arguing and left. They really didn't tell him if they disagreed. Then again they didn't object either.  
  
"Ran, do you want to ride with me?" he offered. Ran looked at him with suprise in his eyes. To the commander the child looked even more beautiful. If that could even be humanly possible. But when he thought about it they weren't human.  
  
Ran's eyes brightened. "Could I?" His heart leaped at the thought he could ride with someone. He really didn't want to walk but he didn't have a choice in the matter. That was then and now he could ride. Of course he was going to take it. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"Yep." He stopped his horse and got off. So he could pick Ran up. "Comfortable?" He asked. He wanted to make sure Ran was comfy before he got on. Ran nodded. The commander got back on his horse. "Now let's go see what those two idiots are doing, shall we?" Ran nodded his agreement.  
  
Ran smiled to himself. He was happy he didn't have to walk anymore. He didn't know why everyone thought he was such a burden. After all, he was real small and real light. He could fit in to places the older people couldn't. Oh well this was his life hated by all and loved by none.  
  
"Commander!" Both Zong and Razeen stood to attention as soon as the commander came into view. Zong was nervous but didn't show it; after all he did have his pride. Razeen wasn't nervous at all he just swore in hi head. They both knew they were dead.  
  
"At ease." The commander nodded his head. "Now how come you two nincompoops couldn't handle a three year old child?" He sneered at his men. He knew they were cowering under his glare.  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely, sir." Razeen asked. He was shaking. He knew the commander was ticked now. He knew that no one wanted to get on the commander's bad side. The commander nodded his head. "We can't take care of a kid. He's too young and. . ."  
  
"And what? The fact he looks like a freak? Is that the reason!?!?" The commander shouted. He couldn't believe they were prejudice. But then again, he understood how they felt. He could only hope this would teach the boys to learn tolerance of other races, even if they were evil.  
  
"No, Sir, it's no reason at all. It is just that we don't know how take care of a child." Razeen responded. His eyes were cast upon Ran. The boy was so fail looking. "I mean just look at him, Sir, he is so pale. It looks as if a small wind could plow him over."  
  
"Well then. , ." The commander said and had a gleam in his eyes. "It looks like you're going to have to learn. And quickly I might add. Because, this is your new assignment." He pointed to Ran. "If you so chose to fail this mission you will be demoted three ranks. Do I make myself clear." The commander raised his shoulders to gain his full height, making him seem more menacing then he really was.  
  
"Yes sir." They both said with defeated sighs. They couldn't believe they had to take care of a child, much less a Shadow lookin' child. Ran was going to be then end of them. They were sure of it. After all what good could come form a boy who just turned three, was shorter then the rest of the kids his age, and looked frailer.  
  
"I don't think I heard your answer." The commander put his hand to his ear. He stared them straight in the eyes. His eyes said 'Say no and you're dead'.  
  
"YES SIR!" The both yelled and stood at attention. They were doomed.  
  
He got off his horse and helped Ran down. He squatted down so he could be eye level with Ran. "Now Ran those men are going to watch over you until we reach the capital. Ok?" Ran just nodded his head. The commander mounded his horse. "By the way, if anything happens to him I'm holding you two responsible." With that he rode off to join the others leaving behind two speechless officers.  
  
*comes out of hiding* So. . .how bad was it? Any comments on how to make it better are appreciated. Any flames I will complain about to other people, who will probably flame you back. I'm not one who flames people back. O:P Yes, I know this is supposed to be a KenRan fic it's coming I swear. I'm sorry, once again, for taking this long to update. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. 


End file.
